¿UN TÉ? ¿UN PASTEL? ¿UNA HISTORIA?
by Bluene Angel
Summary: Tres hermanos extranjeros que llegaron a Japón con un sueño ¡Abrir la mejor cafetería repostera del mundo! O bueno como mínimo de la ciudad. Ser un idiota chismoso conlleva una gran responsabilidad; y los Tu Odelschwanck, tendrían que aprender a no meterse en lo que no les importa… pero si lo hicieran nos quedaríamos sin historia. (Advertecia: Universo Alterno. Parejas Crak.)


**Bueno, para quienes me leen por primera vez, ¡muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí!; y para los que siguieron esta historia hace unos años, mis disculpas por borrarla y re-subirla; y también, ¡Gracias por darle otra oportunidad!. Aunque hay que admitir que la ortografía de los primeros capítulos dejaba mucho que desear.**

 **Sin embargo aquí estoy dispuesta a terminar lo que empecé el 2013; y les aviso, para que luego no los agarre desprevenidos, cambiare muchas líneas de la historia que originalmente subí; pero conservara la esencia cómica original (eso que ni que).**

 **¿Iniciamos?**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: El 90% de las parejas, serán crack (ósea que no se las imaginaron); y el resto son mi gusto personal que puede que pase tarde que temprano.**

¡TERCERA LLAMADA! ¡COMENZAMOS!

…

 **Capítulo 1.**

" **Un menú variado de eventos desafortunados"**

Mientras aquella, relativamente, tranquila tarde de abril una mujer trajo a casa un pay de fresas, para compartirlo con su familia en paz y tranquilidad; y al otro lado de la ciudad, muy contrariamente a la serenidad de su cliente, la mujer que preparo sus alimentos estaba encerrada en un armario de mantenimiento de la universidad de Karakura.

Aunque ella prefiere la palabra "atrapada".

Sí, mientras ella está golpeando la puerta y gritando insultos al culpable de su situación, quien esta recargado cómodamente al otro lado de esta, mirando sus uñas como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo. Y también, esperando que la repostera de cabellos verdes, llamada Nelliel (apodada Nell), pronuncie las "palabras mágicas".

— ¡Bastardo! ¡Maldito!

No, esas no eran.

—¡Dejame salir! ¡Estúpido, mis clases, Idiota!

Mientras Nell rogaba por que le dejaran salir, un mensaje le llego al celular, donde se leía simplemente:

 _De: Número desconocido._

 _Solo tienes que responder a mi pregunta y te dejo salir._

— ¡Ya te lo dije! ̶ Nell recargo su frente frustrada en la puerta y saco las últimas palabras de aquella inútil conversación con un hilo de voz. ̶ prometí no decir nada, y mucho menos a ti, respeta su decisión…

Afonía.

El silencio fue roto esperanzadoramente, después de los cinco minutos más largos de su vida, por el sonido que la puerta abriéndose. Nell levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con otra persona diferente a su secuestrador improvisado. Por su parte Kaien, quien simplemente buscaba una cubeta para arreglar el desastre en la clase de arquitectura, se encontró con una grata sorpresa; y bastante divertido por la reacción de su amiga, el joven se recargo en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa encantadora.

— ¿En la vida de quien te metiste ahora? ̶ Pregunto él.

Nell se cubrió la cara frustrada.

.

.

.

 _ **8 meses antes.**_

Todo este comenzó a finales del año pasado, más precisamente, en septiembre; cuando una noche atestada de trabajo, con la cafetería/repostería de los hermanos Tu _Odelschwanck_ a tope de personas que salían de su rutina. Y como todos los días, Nell llegaba a escuchar toda clase de cosas.

Desde comentarios relacionados a su repostería como:

" _Delicioso"_

-Una clienta satisfecha.

" _Una aventura para el paladar"_

-Un tipo que le estaba coqueteando.

" _Yo solo vine porque creí que vendías de esos "brownies especiales""_

-Un chico que creyó que era de Amsterdan, y solo buscaba los famosos pasteles rellenos de "sustancias ilegales".

O bien, comentarios fuera de lugar que ameritaba que fueran sacados de su local; aunque muchas veces ella deseara poder darles otra clase de castigo, como:

" _Lindura, ¿Por cuánto los "bollos" que te cargas?"_

-Tipo que merece una cachetada.

" _Mamacita, ¡con ese culo haz de cagar bombones!_ "

\- Pervertido, que merece un par de patadas en la entrepierna.

" _Prefiero Starbucks"_

 _-_ Hijo de fruta, que merece ser enterrado en las profundidades del mismísimo infierno.

Pero siendo honestos, nadie se resiste a un buen chisme, y Nelliel no podía evitar oír a sus comensales de vez en cuando, hablando de temas triviales con sus acompañantes o por teléfono. Desde temas comunes del día a día, hasta verdaderos dramas que no tenían nada que envidiarle a la telenovela de moda.

Fue precisamente por eso, que aquella noche, Nell decidió servir un paquete llamado "Mal de amores" a la mesa cinco.

¿Olvidamos comentar que en esta cafería te dan lo que necesitas?

Aunque algunos comensales, se limitan a ordenar, de vez en cuando reciben una sorpresa en su día a día, que termina en su papila gustativa ̶ Y ¿Para qué hacernos del rogar? También en sus tickets de compra. ̶ A quienes a veces necesitan que le endulcen la existencia, y otros muy por el contrario necesitan que se las amarguen un poco.

Y cuando Nell vio aquel triángulo amoroso desarrollándose y provocando tensión en los alrededores; no vio más opción que acercarse y servir, indiscriminadamente, a cada uno de los jóvenes involucrados, un té de infusión de hierbas que los relajara. Aunque claro que combinaba, en sabor, con las órdenes que les había servido hace diez minutos.

— Nell, no pedimos té… ̶ Dijo un serio Ichigo, dirigiéndose a la repostera, camarera y celestina improvisada. Y por primera vez en la noche, las dos chicas sentadas lado a lado del chico pelo naranja, parecían estar de acuerdo.

— Va por la casa. ̶ Nell se encogió de hombros, y miro de reojo a una fémina vestida elegantemente con el cabello oscuro. Al parecer, los presentes de la mesa esperaban que Nell se fuera, para seguir con aquella discusión; pero la mujer de cabello verde no entendía la indirecta, estaba absorta en la pequeña joven que, empezó a sentirse observada y claramente incomoda. ̶ ¿Eres...?

— Nell, por favor ¿Nos dejas solos un momento? ̶ Interrumpida en su revelación; y como por arte de magia, la nombrada se despabilo y asintió torpemente a la petición de Ichigo. Se alejó de la mesa sonriéndole, como colegiala enamoradiza, a la chica de cabello negro; y medio tropezando con los meseros y otras mesas, casi sin dejar de verla.

Y es que era ni más ni menos que ¡Rukia Kuchiki!

Una celebridad en su tienda. Oh por dios.

La joven de cabellos verdes se fue a la cocina para bajarse la emoción. Palmeo sus mejillas y lanzo un chillido digno de fangirl.

.

Mientras, Peshe sacaba la basura y cantaba "I walking on sunshine" de manera desafinada y terriblemente vergonzosa, justo detrás del local.

Había sido un gran día en muchos aspectos, y el joven extranjero se dirigía de nuevo al interior de la repostería para seguir con sus actividades, cuando un invitado no deseado en su concierto privado se presentó.

— Justo a la persona que estaba buscando…

Y todo lo bueno del día se fue a la mierda en un pestañeo.

La simple voz de aquella persona se le hacía tan lejana e irreal; se quedó mirando al joven de cabellos azules, que se supone, debía estar en Rusia; no en su cafetería en Japón.

Peshe, suspiro derrotado.

— No… ̶ Se lamentó como un niño y volteo a verlo con una sobreactuada expresión dramática. ̶ ¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí?!

.

Por otro lado, Dontochaka, el único de los tres hermanos que parecía no estar holgazaneando en el trabajo escribía las órdenes de un grupo de mujeres. Desde una joven con gafas, cabello negro y ojos azules que inspiraban inteligencia; una chica agradable y parlanchina, con cabello verde y enormes ojos pardos; hasta una joven de ojos y cabellos dorados, de mal carácter.

— Queremos tres lattes especiales, por favor. ̶ Dijo Lisa, la mujer de cabello negro, educadamente.

Antes de que Dontochaka pudiera retirarse en paz, Hiyori, la chica rubia y marimacha, hizo un gruñido de niña castigada. A lo que Mashiro, la de cabellos verdes, se burló enternecida; por su lado Lisa, no hizo más que una expresión de desagrado.

— Madura ¿Quieres?

— Yo debería ser la primera opción de mi padre para la presidencia de la empresa… ̶ Dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos. ̶ No ese cabeza de chorlito…

Mashiro, que jugaba con los saquitos de azúcar en la mesa, miro a Hiyori con inocencia.

— Aún faltan algunos años para que alguno de ustedes dos obtenga un puesto en las empresas Urahara, ¿Realmente eso te molesta?

— Creo que le molesta el hecho de estar sentada con nosotras, cuando su querido novio se encuentra a dos mesas con otra chica… ̶ Dijo Lisa mientras revisaba su celular, con una sonrisa sínica.

Hiyori abrió los ojos y con la cara cubierta de un rubor rojizo demasiado intenso.

— ¡EL NO ES MI NOVIO! ¡ES MI RIVAL!

.

Una vez que Nell se armó de valor para salir de la cocina, y pedirle un autógrafo a Kuchiki Rukia; se horrorizo al ver que la mesa cinco estaba vacía, y su hermano ya les había cobrado. Para colmo fue Ichigo quien pago, así que Rukia no firmo la cuenta.

No autógrafo. No vida.

A llorar se ha dicho, mi dulce repostera.

Más como había que seguir atendiendo clientes, el destino parecía sonreírle a Nell, porque había otra celebridad en su cafetería. Un joven actor europeo, y nueva sensación de Japón, Ulquiorra Cifer; quien estaba siendo atendido por Dontochaka.

— ¿Desea algo mas Cifer-san? ̶ Pregunto Uryuu Ishida, ante la seria mirada esmeralda de Ulquiorra.

— En realidad una cosa más Ishida-dono. ̶ Respondió este, haciendo que Dontochaka se quedara, al creer que el tomaría otra orden. Más, Ulquiorra no aparto la vista de Ishida. ̶ Aléjate de mi mujer…

¿Quién diría que el hombre con quien Ulquiorra estaba hablando, resultaría el ex de su preciosa prometida?

.

Peshe, entro a la cafetería, buscando a su hermana para advertirle de la llegada de un compatriota. Mas al entrar al local choco abruptamente con una mujer hermosa de la que quedo flechado instantáneamente, y esta le dedico las palabras que atesoraría el resto de su mundana existencia.

— ¡Quítate de mi camino, idiota! ̶ ¿Shakespeare?¿Neruda?¿Una adolecente hormonal en Fanfiction? No. ¡Tatsuki Arisawa, señores!

La mujer, castaña de ojos y cabellos, al ver la cara de idiota, de Peshe, se limitó a alejarse, con algunos insultos susurrados. Y este olvido a que había entrado a la tienda.

.

Toshiro arqueo una ceja dudoso al ver salir de manera tan brusca a su amiga, Tatsuki, de aquella cafetería, y entrar a su auto de manera brusca.

— ¿Hablaste con él? ̶ Pregunto él, mientras arrancaba el coche, que yacía estacionado en la esquina de la calle.

— Si, como sea, Ashido es un idiota, ¿Por qué lo contratamos? ̶ Pregunto Tatsuki, bastante enojada. Toshiro tomo un folder que la castaña llevaba consigo, y luego le mostro el contenido.

—Digamos que él es una canalla, y eso lo hace el mejor en su trabajo.

.

.

.

 _ **Ocho meses después, y ocho horas antes de que Nell quede atrapada en un armario.**_

¿Quién diría que todas aquellas personas se encontrarían juntas de nuevo ocho meses después? Bajo el mismo techo, con ropa de gala y la confusión pintada en los rostros; mirando a Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, bañada en salsa de chocolate de pies a cabeza, después de que esta le diera la bofetada de su vida a Byakuya Kuchiki, el magnate hombre de negocios.

—Siento que esto no ha acabado… ̶ Susurro Dontochaca a su, ahora pálido de miedo hermano, Peshe.

El rubio trago saliva y asintió.

Oh, eso estaba ¡muy lejos de acabar!

.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **.**

 **Aquí el primer capítulo (re-editado) de esta historia.**

 **Me muero de vergüenza, por el hecho de que mientras borraba los viejos capítulos de la historia para editarlos, la historia apareció como "actualizada".Cuando aún no tenía totalmente preparado este cap.**

 **Como dije, la estaré actualizando y algunas cosas cambiaran, mientras que otras tendrán su esencia de siempre (Humor, Parejas Crack y pasados misteriosos).**

 **Dejen review para saber que tal. Gracias por pasarse a leer.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Bye-Nee!**


End file.
